The invention relates generally to marine propulsion installations and more particularly to steering systems or arrangements for marine propulsion devices such as outboard motors and stern drive units. Still more particularly, the invention relates to steering arrangements including flexible push-pull cables having outer casings and inner cores.
The invention also relates to marine propulsion devices and to steering station or steering helm constructions.
Prior steering arrangements with flexible push-pull cables have generally suffered from slack or lost motion in the system, which slack or lost motion was particularly apparent when changing steering directions.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ Post 2,875,722 issued March 3, 1959 Hoover 3,111,042 issued November 19, 1963 Nolen 3,207,117 issued September 21, 1965 Borst 3,774,568 issued November 27, 1973 ______________________________________